Broken
by 82and9make91
Summary: Right after Senna passes away Rukia tries her best to comfort Ichigo but finds it harder then she thought it would be. ONE-SHOT IchigoxRukia and a little IchigoXSenna


_This is set right at the end of the First Bleach Movie "Memories of Nobody"_

* * *

**Broken**

We could only stand there and look at each other.

I had just told him that in a few moments he wouldn't have any memory of her. I said it bluntly because I couldn't think of any other way to say it. His reply nearly broke my heart.

"_I know she'll be gone soon, but right now I can still hear her voice"_

I had followed them all the way to the cemetery. I made sure to keep my distance so they had some privacy, but I'm fairly sure Ichigo knew I was there. He didn't seem to mind though. I only heard bite and pieces of there conversation but I could tell by his voice that he was in great pain.

I also knew that he was in pain because I was to.

Ever since I gave my powers to him that night long ago I've been able to feel a small piece of what he was feeling. I don't know if it works both ways but I've never even thought of asking.

So if the small piece of pain I was feeling was enough to feel like it was crushing me then I can only imagine what it felt like for him.

He shifted his feet a little and looked down at the ground.

I hated seeing him this way. I could tell he was trying to but on a string face and act like he was going to get over it quickly, but I could tell he was fighting back tears. I had only seen him cry once and that was when he was reliving the memory of his mother's death.

_If losing Senna hurts him this much then he must have really cared for her…_ I thought and looked down at the ground as well.

Just then he slowly dropped down to his knees. I looked up quickly and ran over to his side. Then I swiftly got on my knees as well. His hand was crushing the dirt on the ground and he was holding his eyes shut.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his free hand over it. I want to say something that will comfort him. I want to say something that will make him feel better but I can't think of the right words.

I opened my mouth to say something but my voice cracked. I reached my hand up to my cheek and felt the warmth of my tears.

_Damit! Not now!_ I thought.

I hate crying I hate everything about it. I tired my best to stop but all I have to do is look at him and I can feel more tears fall from my eyes. I hate myself for being so weak, but I can't stop myself.

Just then I felt his arm reach around my shoulders and pull me to his side. _I'm supposed to be comforting you! _My mind screamed.

He just grunted in protest as if he could hear my thoughts.

I think I know exactly how he feels. When Kaien died I just felt like I wanted to hold on to someone. But of course I had no one to hold on to until I meet Ichigo. He has helped me so much and I feel like I can't do anything for him.

But it must feel even worse for him. It still hurts ever day knowing that I lost Kaien, but at least I still have happy memories of him to ease the pain. Ichigo knows that pretty soon he won't even be able to remember Senna's name.

We just sat there on the dirt covered path of the cemetery holding each other. After a while I began to feel like I had to say something.

"I'm…so sorry Ichigo" I was able to force out of my mouth.

"Thanks" he replied softly. I could feel the sadness and pain in his voice and it tore me up inside.

Another few moments passed and the sun reached us both and bathed us in its golden light. At that moment I could feel my memories of Senna began to fade away. I think it must have started for Ichigo to because he held me a little closer.

I wish I could make him feel better, I wish I had the power to make him happy at that moment, but I know no force in the world of the living or the Soul Society could do it.

All I could do was hold him a little closer and whisper in his ear "I'll always be here for you"

"I know" he said trying to sound happier. "I've come to realize that I'm stuck with you forever" We both looked at each other and I gave him a weak smile.

Just then I could feel the last of my memories fade of a girl that wore a red ribbon in her hair. Ichigo held me a little tighter and then both of our memories were gone.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_

_

* * *

_Well what did you think? I just watched the movie last night for the first time. I'm the kind of macho person who thinks that they'll never cry because of a movie but I can honestly say that I had a tear or two at the end of movie :( The song is "Broken" By Seether and Amy Lee. I Love Reviews!_  
_


End file.
